Chocolates and Strawberries
by Aquanique
Summary: Not everyone is happy after their adventures in the Digiworld. Main pairings: TAISHIROU, JENRYO & WALLSUKE. Other pairings: TAKARI, YAMASORA and more to come. Rating is currently T but will be raising it to M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Not A Happily Ever After

Aqua: Hey guys! I'm really sorry about not being able to update 3 Sided Story. I was really busy with school and all. I'm currently having a difficulty in continuing 3 Sided Story so I've decided to start Chocolates and Strawberries and will be concentrating on that fic for the rest of the time being. Again, I'm really sorry for 3 Sided Story. I'll try to update it as soon as I can. Now about the story, the main pairings are Taishirou, Wallsuke & Jenryo. Other pairings in the story are Takari & Yamasora. Rating is T but will be raising it to M for future chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and its characters.

**Chocolates and Strawberries**

_Chapter 1: Not A Happily Ever After_

'Sunny days usually meant happy days. If that is so, why is it that I seem so unhappy?'

With only a few more minutes until the last class, a particular redhead with onyx eyes sighs with impatience. As the class went on, little did anyone know that Koushirou Izumi was not actually paying any attention to the teacher in front; instead, his attention was on the clock on the wall to his right. He still had five minutes left until the last class.

'I don't mean brag or anything but why is it that I'm still here? I may pay little attention to the teacher in class but I can still pull off decent A's in every test. Besides, I could always skip class since I've every lesson in the entire semester. So why is it I'm still here?'

Well, his thoughts on the matter were not really wasted since the bell had ringed. He took it much to his delight that he only had an hour left until dismissal; that was not the reason for his joy though.

As the redhead enters the classroom, he looks around to see a brunette with a pair of amber eyes greet his onyx ones. Truly how overwhelming this was for him.

"Yo, Koushirou!" The brunette shouted at the calm yet reluctant redhead before him. Koushirou sat on the seat next to Taichi's. "Only an hour to go." The brunette had stated.

"Yeah. I'm glad it's English." The redhead replied.

Koushirou excelled in every academic class possible. He could survive the most confusing of lessons without a single nosebleed or migraine. Although this was a fact, he enjoys English the most. Unlike the other classes he goes to, he actually pays attention to this one.

After a few minutes, Miss Mahou enters the room. Her long purple hair and circular spectacles remind him of his friend Miyako Inoue. Unlike the other teachers, she seemed more normal in a sense that she wore more casual clothes to class rather than the formal ones the other teachers wore. Usually she was scolded by the principal for wearing improper uniform but she did have a point when she stated that she still wore clothes that addressed proper conduct. With that, she was given freedom to wear whatever she wanted to school.

"Hey Koushirou, Miss Mahou looks good, yeah?" Taichi whispered.

"Yeah, I guess." Koushirou replied.

To Koushirou, it always seemed as if Taichi had an interest in Miss Mahou. Sometimes, Koushirou showed a bit of annoyance at that thought but he had to admit, Miss Mahou sure was something.

With only half an hour left in class, Miss Mahou decided to read a poem to the class.

_Your eyes were always a mystery_

_Something in which I cannot foresee_

'I wonder if I could gaze into those eyes of his…' Koushirou thought to himself.

_Your voice is a melody that resounds within my head_

_It echoes and beckons of the tears left unshed_

'If I could always hear your voice, I would listen to it everyday…'

_Your skin, so smooth and very endearing_

_Oh how attractive and very alluring_

'Your skin is so perfectly tanned. I wonder what it would be like to touch you…'

_Your scent were that of fresh lilacs_

_Something that strongly attracts_

'I find it amazing that even your sweat can be the sweetest of scents I know…'

_Your hair that shone it's crowning glory_

_It emits radiance of so much beauty_

'I find it weird that I like seeing you with your wild hair so much. Oh how I would love to run my hand through that jungle of pure mystery…'

_You are beautiful, that's all I can tell_

_Something in which my thoughts will always dwell_

'Taichi, you seem so perfect all the time, why can't I be like you?' Koushiro sighed.

The sound of the bell snapped him out of his trance. To Taichi's surprise, he finds a blush escaping Koushirou's cheeks.

"Hey man, are you alright?" Taichi asked in a somewhat mocking tone.

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine." Koushirou replied surprisingly.

"Are you sure? You seem to have a fever." Taichi's hand now rests on Koushirou's forehead, attempting to read his temperature.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine, really." Koushirou was ever so reluctant to get out of this somewhat embarrassing situation; although he was enjoying this at the same time.

"Alright, if you say so. Come on." Taichi replied.

With that, Taichi's hand was gone and so was his blush. He wished for it to remain a little longer though. How dreadfully confused Koushirou was!

Most of the student body had already left for home, except for the few digi-destined that were still in school. Once in their lockers, a certain blonde with sapphire eyes and his girlfriend, orange hair with ruby eyes, came to greet them.

"Koushirou! Taichi!" The girl called to them while running towards them.

"Yamato! Sora! How's it going?" Taichi replied.

Soon enough, Yamato caught up with the group.

"How was your day, guys?" The redhead said.

"It was alright, on the count of being chased by fan girls while Sora chasing them off with a broom while yelling something like, "He's mine!" Yeah, my day was pretty much alright." Yamato said in a somewhat joking tone.

"Hey! They were flirting with you!" Sora replied in an annoyed manner.

"Alright guys, cool down." Taichi somewhat tried to mediate the two before something else happens.

"Well, what's it to you!?" Both Sora and Yamato yelled at the brunette and marched their way out of school with much annoyance.

"Lovers' quarrel?" The redhead asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." The brunette replied while trying to somewhat regulate his hearing from the yell the two of them caused him.

"They didn't have to yell at me, you know." The brunette stated. The redhead only laughed at his remark.

Both Taichi and Koushirou were making their way home when suddenly Daisuke bumped into them.

"Ow! You guys need to watch where you're-" Before Daisuke could continue any further, he was shocked to see that he had bumped into Koushirou and Taichi.

"Koushirou! Taichi! Sorry about that. I'm really in hurry right now." Daisuke explained and made a run for it.

"What was that all about?" Taichi asked.

"I'm not sure but I think he's probably late for something." Koushirou half joked.

With that, they dropped the subject and made their way home.

Daisuke was running. He bumped into a few people but nevertheless did not care. He only had one thing in mind and that was to get home and check his e-mail. Sometimes, he wonders why he does this and yet it is a task much to his importance.

Soon enough, he reached home before sundown. As usual, his sister, Jun, was yelling something about keeping the noise down and as usual, he did not care.

He got inside his room and set his backpack and shoes aside. As soon as he turned on his pc, he logged in to his e-mail account. He checked if there were any new e-mails. Surely, he got one from Miyako saying that he owed her money. He got one from Mimi saying that she'll be visiting Japan this weekend. He got one from Ken reminding him of his homework.

He found it much to his annoyance that he had a lot of new e-mails. He was only waiting for one from a certain blonde haired and blue eyed American. Soon enough after browsing through, he found the one he was looking for.

_Hey there Daisuke,_

_As you've probably noticed, Mimi's coming over there this weekend. You'll be quite surprised that I'll be joining her. Anyways, how was your day? Hope to see you soon. _

After reading, he could not believe it. Wallace was coming over this weekend. It has been a long time since he last saw him in person.

'I wonder what he looks like. I hope he still remembers me. I wonder if he has a girlfriend.' Many thoughts ran into Daisuke's head but the last one somewhat depressed him a little.

'Does he really have a girlfriend?' Daisuke could not help but somewhat sigh in disappointment. These thoughts were soon forgotten when he remembered to still reply to the blonde.

Ever since the digi-destined went back to America, Wallace and Daisuke have been e-mailing each other a lot. Daisuke is quite astonished at the thought of neither of them had given up sending e-mails to each other.

Soon enough, Daisuke was finished with his reply and sent it to Wallace. He was really looking forward to the thought of Wallace coming over this weekend. 'Wallace…' He thought as he closed his eyes and began to sleep.

Jenrya Lee was pretty much gathering his things before he went home. Outside waited his best friend, Takato Matsuda and fellow tamer, Ruki Makino. As he was just about ready to leave, he noticed that he had dropped his picture of him and Ryo. He picked it up and looked at it. Tears filled his eyes as he misses the sight of his friend, Ryo Akiyama.

As he wipes his tears away and has made sure that he has everything with him before going home, he exits the school and sees Takato and Ruki. Takato looked worried while Ruki with an annoyed look.

"Glad you finally came out slowpoke." Ruki mustered.

"Lee, are you alright?" Takato spoke with much worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for the long wait guys." Lee said embarrassingly.

"Well let's get out of here." Ruki stated.

The rest of the walk was spent on silence. Ruki pretty much did not care while Takato still worried about his best friend.

'Lee, what's up with you?' Takato thought.

'Something's up and I'm gonna have to find out what that is.' Ruki thought.

Ruki was the first one to leave the group since her house was the nearest. That left Takato and Lee. More silence filled the air when Takato decided to break it first.

"Lee, I'm your best friend and you can tell me anything." The brunette said.

"Takato, I can't. I wouldn't want to burden you." Lee replied.

"It's okay. I won't force you if you aren't ready."

"Thanks Takato. I promise to tell you when I'm ready." Lee gratefully replied.

With that, Takato makes a turn for his house, leaving Lee on his own. He did not really enjoy the loneliness of the moment but at least this gave him more time to think about things at the moment.

As he was walking, he saw two people pass by him hand-in-hand. He smiled at this. He slowed down to hear the two them talking. He felt a little bit of guilt since he was obviously eavesdropping but nonetheless he just listened to them while hiding behind a nearby tree.

"Hikari, I love you. I want to be your world." The boy with blonde hair and blue eyes said. His eyes showed sincerity and judging from the tone of his voice, he was serious.

"Takeru we've been really close friends for a long time, of course I love you too." The girl with brown hair and eyes seemed to be like the happiest girl in the world.

'I wish I was that happy. Maybe I wouldn't feel so lonely all the time if Ryo and I were just like them but the chances of that happening are one in a million.' Lee thought as he sprinted to his home, fighting the urge to shed tears of so much longing.


	2. Special Chapter: A Favor To Ask

Aqua: A special chapter for all of you. It will explain how Wallace manages to get to Japan on such short notice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and its characters.

**Chocolates and Strawberries**

_Special Chapter: A Favor To Ask_

In America, Mimi found herself extremely bored. She is in _America_, how could she possibly be bored? Needless to say, she was bored.

Normally she would just go shopping on a very boring day like this but somehow that made the rest of her days seem monotonous. She decided to go to Wallace's house instead to see if there was any fun stuff to do with the blonde boy.

Soon, she packed everything she needed in her purse. She grabbed her keys to the house and her car and was just about to leave when her phone rang. She answered it only to hear Wallace speaking on the other line.

"Wallace? Is there a problem?" Mimi asked.

"Oh, hi Mimi. I was wondering if you could come over to my house. There's something I want to ask of you." Wallace answered,

"Oh sure, no problem Wallace. I was coming over without you knowing anyway." Mimi giggled.

"Really? How come?" Wallace asked

"I'll explain later. See you soon Wallace." Mimi responded before ending the call.

With that, she locked the door to her house and drove her car to Wallace's house. On her way there, she thought of what possible reason could Wallace need her for. She thought of many possible reasons but she might as well ask him about it when she gets there. Whatever the reason may be, it must be really important.

She pulled to a stop reaching Wallace's house. As soon as she got out of her car, she made her way to the door and rang the doorbell. Wallace opened the door for her and motioned for her to come inside.

As Mimi was sitting on the couch, she could have sworn that she saw a small hint of distraught in the blonde's eyes. 'I wonder what's up with Wallace. Oh well, time for me to get some answers.' Mimi thought.

"So Wallace, what did you need me in here for?" Mimi asked with slight hesitation.

"Well, uh… You see, I heard you were going to Japan this weekend and well, uh… I have a favor to ask." Wallace answered with hesitance.

"What is it Wallace?" The pink haired girl asked.

"I was wondering if I could join you on your trip. Would that be okay with you?" Wallace asked as he gulped trying to get rid of the fear that resides within him.

"It's okay Wallace, you can come but on one condition; you have to tell me the reason why you want to come with me and why is that you seem so worried." Mimi requested.

Wallace sighed. He knew that there was no escaping Mimi when it comes to secrets and gossips. The typical girl she was. Wallace had no other choice. If he does not tell her the truth, he cannot go to Japan. Wallace sighed and hoped that Mimi will not freak at what he is about to tell her.

"Alright but you have to promise not to tell anyone a single word about this." Wallace said hoping that she would really follow what he had just said.

"Okay. I'm listening." Mimi responded

'Well, it's worth a shot.' Wallace thought.

"Mimi, I'm in love with Daisuke and I can't bear myself to just sit around and do nothing to have him. I really want to be with him Mimi; I really do. I thought of every possible way to get there and the only option I had was to come with you to Japan this weekend. Please don't be mad at me!" Wallace, after having said that so speedily, panted for air.

"Relax Wallace! I'm not mad. Actually, I find it sweet." Mimi said trying to comfort her friend.

"Really? You think so?" Wallace asked while almost shedding tears.

"If it's about love Wallace, I'll do anything I can to help." Mimi stated. It was no wonder why she was the bearer of the Crest of Sincerity during her days in the digi-world.

"Thanks Mimi. You're the best." Wallace said with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Shhh! It's okay now. Don't worry. Now if you don't mind me asking, how long has this been going on?" Mimi asked while still trying to comfort her friend.

"I've felt like this for him since that battle we've had against Kerpymon. Sure the other digi-destined were there to help but Daisuke came closest to me. Since then, I felt really weird around him." Wallace said while trying to hold back the tears.

"I see. Well, then we'll have to prepare your ticket too. Come on." Mimi suggested.

"Um… Mimi there's one more thing I have to ask." Wallace responded.

"Sure, what is it Wallace?" Mimi happily asked.

"I don't think simply appearing in front of Daisuke will do anything. I kind of need your help on this one." Wallace said with hesitance once more.

"Oh yay! Finally! Don't worry Wallace, I'll help you get that fish to take your bait. We'll see what we can get for you in the stores along the way."

With that, Mimi and Wallace leave the house and rode on the car. Mimi drove to the nearest airline ticket seller as much as possible. Fair enough, she halted to an office that was only a few blocks away from Wallace's house.

Mimi did the rest from here while Wallace just sat on of the couches in the waiting area. This gave him time to think about Daisuke more. After a few minutes, Mimi came out with a smiling face signifying that she was able to arrange a flight to Japan with Wallace along this weekend.

Now all that was left to do was shop the things Wallace needed to get "the man of his dreams". Store after store, Mimi bought the neatest of clothes, the most charming of charms and the most aromatic of scents every store has to offer for Wallace. Wallace soon got tired though and decided that that was enough for one afternoon. With that, Mimi drove him back to his house.

With all the shopping bags unloaded from Mimi's car, he waves goodbye to the pink haired girl for help and gives her a hug before she leaves. Mimi soon drives back to her house with Wallace closing the door.

Wallace looked at everything Mimi had bought for him and felt quite amused. One could say that he was having Christmas at the moment. He could not just thank her enough for all the things she has done for him this day.

With everything all the newly bought clothes packed, he decided to turn on his computer and log in to his e-mail account. He saw that he had received so much e-mail over the week. He ignores this and decides to send an e-mail to Daisuke.

_Hey there Daisuke,_

_As you've probably noticed, Mimi's coming over there this weekend. You'll be quite surprised that I'll be joining her. Anyways, how was your day? Hope to see you soon. _

With that, he hit send hoping of what the redhead might think of the idea. 'I hope he still remembers me. I hope he's just as psyched as I am for this weekend.' He knew that nothing was going to stop him from seeing Daisuke once again. He knew that this was his chance to get the redhead to be his.

Soon enough, after all the excitement built up in him, he drifted to sleep hoping that the weekend would come sooner.

Aqua: Wallsuke fics, you've got to love them. Anyways, please R&R. Flames are very much welcome. Will be posting up chapter two soon. ^^


End file.
